There are many tools on the market for scribing pavers used as indoor and outdoor flooring. The paver to be used for the flooring is scribed, so that it may be cut to fit a desired pattern on the floor. The majority of the tools available are for making right angle cuts and 45 degree cuts to form around pavers that are diamond or hexagon shapes. One of the most difficult patterns to form using pavers 10 is an arc type of pattern, as shown in FIG. 1. The goal of the installer is to maintain the full length of a top side 11 of the pavers 10. Installers must measure or guess to make the right cuts on the outside curve 12 of pavers 10.
Measuring each paver 10 to scribe and cut increases the labor and time spent to install the outside curve 12. Guessing and even measuring leads to waste of pavers 10 which are not cut correctly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool to aid in alignment of pavers in an arc type pattern.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool to aid in scribing pavers to be cut and fitted into an arc type pattern.
The present invention is a tool for scribing a paver. The tool allows for the alignment and scribing of rectangular pavers to be placed in an arc pattern. The tool includes an alignment head having a left end and a right end. A scribe guide extends from said alignment head, said scribed guide including a scribing side. A first guide pin extends from said right end of said alignment head and a second guide pin extends from said left end of said alignment head.